Project Hybrid
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multi-Cross. Jasper and Peridot experiments with creating Hybrids to one up Maxixe. Unfortunately the three they chose were Luffy, Natsu and Naruto. Needless they escape and make their way to the Crystal and Conversion Gems. Steven helps the three learn about their new gems powers. However Maxixe and Jasper team up to defeat them once and for all. Can they handle it? Please R&R
1. That Was a Really Bad Idea

A/N: Got this done much sooner than I thought...Okay first off I'm not going to use the cluster and I'm on the fence of a Peridot Heel Face Turn... "Smoll Peridot" is something I'm going to use though... I'm going to have some fun with that... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't' own Steven Universe, One Piece, Fairy Tail or Naruto... if I did... then this would be canon... and if this was cannon then it would be weird.

Luffy: Couldn't come up with something good...

Emma: (sighs) No... but I own all OCs.

Project Hybrid

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: That Was a Really Bad Idea

Monkey D. Luffy woke up. The last thing he remember was that he was exploring a new island when he got seprated form the others.

He looked around and was in a strange room. He looked around and found his hat.

"Where am I?" he asked no one.

That was when he noticed something strange on his stomach. IT was a red Gem that was round with an octagon on it.

"What?" asked Luffy.

That was when he remembered that dream he had a while back with Nami.

Nearby Naruto Uzumaki looked up.

He finally regained conciseness.

He checked his headband and it was still there.

He racked his brain… he was training. But couldn't remember anything after that.

"That's weird." He said as he crossed his hand across his chest.

That was when he felt something under his shirt.

He opened his shirt and there was an orange gem on his that chest that rectangular.

"Weird." Said Naruto.

That was when he thought about that dream with Hinata he had.

Then he began to blush.

"At least it's not him." Muttered Naruto.

Not to far away Natsu Dragneel woke up.

"Man what happened?" asked Natsu.

He noticed his scarf was on neck.

He remembered he was going fishing with Happy then they got seprated.

"Man… what happened" he muttered.

He noticed the strange square shaped gem on his left shoulder that was a mix of red and orange… it was clear it was some kind of opal.

That was when he remembered his dream of Mirajane.

"Is anyone else here!" he called out.

"Yeah!" he heard Naruto call out next to him.

"There's more here?" asked Luffy from the other side of Naruto.

"So do you know where we are?" asked Naruto.

"No idea…" said Luffy.

"No clue." Sighed Natsu.

They all looked at the fields in front of them.

Luffy got up and touched he phased right through with no problems.

"Hey! That weird wall doesn't do anything." Said Luffy.

Both Naruto and Natsu touched him, it did make them feel weird but they were able to get through it.

"That's weird." Said Naruto."

"Yeah." Said Natsu.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Natsu.

"Leave that to me!" said Naruto.

He placed his hands in the hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called out.

With that he made many shadow clones.

"Fan out!" ordered Naruto.

The clones nodded then went to explore where they were.

"That is so cool!" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

Naruto only grinned.

""By the way… do either of you know what this is I woke up with it on me." Said Natsu pointing to the gem.

"No." said Luffy.

"I found one too." Said Naruto.

Luffy decided to take it off, one only could he not remove it suddenly got the vision of a woman with two long braids surrounded by people.

"I just want true freedom" said a voice.

"Hey you okay?" asked Naruto snapping him out of it.

"That was weird." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"I had a venison of a woman when I tried to take it off." Said Luffy.

Naruto decided to try to take off his.

That was when he got the vision of a little girl with short hair standing in the middle of people with floating swords all around her.

"I didn't mention… All I wanted was someone, just someone… acknowledge me." Said a voice.

"You got it too?" asked Luffy.

Natsu decided to try to take his off. When he did he saw a woman with short orange hair laughing in a city that was on fire.

"I just wanted to watch the world burn… is that so wrong?" asked a voice.

Natsu shook off the vision.

"That's so weird." Said Naruto.

"We have to figure out what's going on…" said Natsu.

The other two nodded.

Meanwhile one of the Naruto clones found a room where Peridot and Jasper were talking.

"All three have been stabilized but they might wake up soon." Said Peridot, "If they haven't yet."

"Why did you tell me that they might have woken up?" asked Jasper.

"I'm not used to dealing with humans… all right." Said Peridot, "This as a very bad idea."

"Look it's going to work. I'll just beat up those idiots and their follow me." Said Jasper.

"That's not going to be easy because according to Maxixe's data all three of them are strong… possibly stronger than when this was taken." Said Peridot.

"Please… their just stupid humans… their bow to my greatness." Said Jasper.

"Are you sure are fully revered from that fusion?" asked Peridot.

"Shut and make sure that their awake." Muttered Jasper.

Peridot left that was when she noticed the Naruto clone.

"One of them escaped!" she yelled.

Jasper ran in and saw the Naruto clone.

She ran over and punched him hard causing him to go poof.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"That wasn't the real one." Said Peridot.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"Didn't you read any of Maxixe's reports, he can duplicate himself." Said Peridot

"What?" asked Jasper, "What about the other two?"

"One of them has a body similar to the substance called rubber while the other one uses fire magic." Explained Peridot.

"Oh yeah… magic." Muttered Jasper.

The two of them began to look for the three.

Back with where Luffy, Naruto and Natsu were, Naruto stopped.

"What is it?" asked Natsu.

"The people who did this to us know we're out." Said Naruto.

"How do you know that?" asked Luffy.

"Whoever when of my clones are destroyed all of their memories go back to me." Explained Naruto.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"That's cool." Said Natsu.

"So tell me, can you two fight?" asked Naruto.

Both Luffy and Natsu grinned.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Said Naruto with smirk.

That was when both Jasper and Peridot showed up.

"How did they get out?" asked Jasper.

"Because their organic! I told you put them in something else." Said Peridot.

"Shut up!" muttered Jasper then she summoned her crash helmet.

"I call the big one!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh come on!" yelled Natsu.

"He said it first." Said Naruto.

"What you don't want to fight her?" asked Natsu.

"I'm still looking for a way out… and trust me it's annoying to be fighting and having memories just show up." Said Naruto, "Besides you can fight her."

"Better than nothing." Muttered Natsu.

Natsu decided to run towards Peridot.

"He's coming right towards me!" yelled Peridot.

Jasper was about to attack Natsu but Luffy stretch out his arm and punched Jasper.

"Whoa!" said Natsu.

"Is that all you got?" asked Jasper, "Breaking you will be so easy."

"Please… I haven't gotten started yet." Said Luffy with a big grin.

That was when his arms turned black and shiny.

Peridot looked at Natsu.

"Robonoids! Attack!" yelled Peridot.

The Robonoids began to swarm Natsu.

He lit his fit on fire and punched one of them, covering him in goo.

"What the hell…" muttered Natsu.

"I'd like to see you destroy them all." She said with a laugh.

She watched at Natsu began to crush all of them.

Elsewhere one of the Naruto clones came across a window.

He paled…

Outside was above a planet, this clone had also gotten a good look at Jasper and Peridot but was unnoticed.

He decided to go poof with this information going to Naruto.

"No way!" yelled Naruto, "We're in space right now."

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Really?" asked Natsu smashing a Robonoid.

"Wait… if we're in space…" said Natsu.

"And they have those weird gems." Said Luffy.

Both of them became angrier.

"What…" said Peridot.

Luffy glared harshly at Jasper.

"You're the ones who hurt Nami aren't you?" asked Luffy.

"Nami?" asked Jasper.

As Peridot checked the records.

"Nami is the original name of Citrine." Said Peridot.

"You are the ones that took her away." Said Luffy, "And Robin and Vivi too!"

A strange shockwave came from Luffy. Peridot was suddenly knocked down and fighting to stay conscious.

Jasper stood was shacking.

That was when Luffy's arm started to steam and punched Jasper hard, so hard she went through several walls.

Jasper struggled to get up.

That was when a goo covered Natsu walked over to her.

"Tell me were the ones that took Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza?" asked Natsu.

Jasper looked at Natsu.

"I had nothing to do that… someone else took them." Said Jasper.

Natsu grabbed Her by the collar as he lit his fist on fire.

"Where are they!" he demanded Natsu.

"Join us and I'll tell you." Said Jasper.

"Wrong answer"! yelled Natsu.

He punched hard in the floor and dented it.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Luffy.

"Come on we can share… " said Natsu, "You lost some of your friends did you?"

Luffy didn't answer.

"Did you have a dream where an evil version of one of your friends was attacking them, but you showed up to help them?" asked Natsu.

"I did…" said Luffy.

"Wait… you too?" asked Naruto walking over to them.

"So… we all have something in common!" said Natsu.

"I haven't gotten my hit in yet." Said Naruto.

Naruto started to glow red and gave her a drop kick. Sending Jasper through the floor and into the core of the ship.

"Not again!" she yelled in pain.

That was when everything began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I think whatever we're on is going to crash." Said Naruto.

"Wait… you don't mean…" said Natsu.

His face swell up and it looked like he was going to vomit.

"What?" asked Naruto and Luffy.

They felt everyone going down.

"Let's get to a window!" said Naruto.

Both of them picked up Natsu and headed to a window they saw they were headed to the ocean fast.

"Oh man! This is bad." Said Luffy.

"What you can't swim?" asked Naruto.

"No…" laughed Luffy.

Naruto sighed he got a guy who couldn't swim and a guy with really bad motion sickness.

That was when he remembered something.

"Wait can your body stretch?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"I have an idea." Said Naruto.

He created a clone who helped him created a Big Ball Rasengan to destroy the wall.

"You think you can stretch yourself like a parachute?" asked Naruto.

"Sure!" Luffy.

Naruto created three clones.

"We should jump!" said Naruto.

"Right!" said Luffy.

The real Naruto held onto Natsu. As they was in the air all four Narutos grabbed onto Luffy's limbs.

Luffy made his torso limp and it was a like a parachute.

On their way Natsu was revived.

"Oh right I'm off that thing!" cheered Natsu.

"You're okay now?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah! I mean he's not a vehicle right… so I have no reason to be monition sick." Said Natsu.

Naruto and his clones all stared at Natsu.

"You're an idiot." Laughed Luffy.

"Don't make me burn you face off." Said Natsu.

"You want to crash into the ocean." Said Naruto.

Both were silent.

That was when they noticed the strange thing they were on which was a Hand Ship crash into the ocean.

"This is bad." Said Natsu, "we're on an unknown planet and I don't think it's mine."

"Wait another planet?" asked Naruto.

"Did your friend tell you that she was on another planet?" asked Natsu.

"No…" said Naruto.

He began to blush, as did the clones.

"She told me other things…" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Natsu.

The three of them were silent for a few minutes.

"I'm Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy." Said Luffy deciding to finally introduce himself.

"Wait… your name is monkey?" asked Natsu.

"No that's my family name." said Luffy.

"Oh…" said Natsu.

"So where your family name is first while you given name is last… I know some people like that." Said Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Natsu Dragneel." Said Natsu.

"So what are we going to do when we land?" asked Natsu.

"Please tell me you can swim." Said Naruto.

"I can." Said Natsu, "I prefer to swim than taking a boat."

"Weird." Laughed Luffy.

"I guess I can take Luffy while you swim." Said Naruto.

"If it's our only option." Said Natsu.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "There's another one of those hand things coming."

They all looked in the direction and indeed there was a hand coming.

All of them thought it was bad but little did they know everything was going to be just fine… because unlike the one that brought them to that planet… this one was friend and not foe…

However before then perhaps it is best to back a little, before the three of them started their breakout… to a little place called Beach City.

Next Time: It's Steven's birthday! However things go bad when there's signs of another Gem Ship entering the Earth's atmosphere... however it's who's on the ship that's a bigger deal... who is it? Then again it's already been answered... but besides that, what will happen? Find out next time!


	2. Birthday Blitz

A/N: Forgot to explain the series last chapter... oh well... helps that none of the main cast (expect for the additions with story) was in the last one:

Mirajane, Nami and Hinata: The first generation of "Conversion Gems" they were taken from their homes and can't return due unless their hometowns would be destroyed.

Lapis: Gets un-fused and joins the Crystal and Conversion Gems

Erza, Lisanna, Tenten, Sakura, Robin and Vivi: The second generation of Conversion Gems, they were brainwashed but freed...

There were three one shots that took place between the first story and this: Dance Class which dealt with the second generation Fusion (the events of that are mentioned in the chapter, Sworn to the Sword (with a twist Erza help teach Connie) and Rising Tides (the universe's version of Ronaldo's documentary).

Also part of the first stories climax has Steven call the souls of Luffy, Natsu and Naruto... which is how they know some stuff about the Gems. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Birthday Blitz

It was Steven's birthday! Unlike the last party they had, Steven decided for a small beach party. Just him, his dad, Connie and the gems. Since in the last year the gems grown from three (And Steven!) to thirteen, it had a large guest list… to compared to something like this.

Also Garnet unused as promised for the birthday celebration. Everyone pretended that this was the first time that Steven met Ruby and Sapphire. After the first incident where Jasper forcibly unused them and the second incident where Erza accidently unused them thanks to the discovery of Anti-Fusion.

Steven decided to holed a volleyball tournament with five teams. His team which consisted of himself, Lapis and Connie, the Crystal Gems (Sapphire sat out to act as referee), Leaf Village, Straw Hats and Fairy Tail.

It was now the last match of the tournament, Steven's Team defeated the Straw Hats in the bonus round, but lost to Leaf. The Crystal Gems beat Fairy Tail.

The Leaf team just scored.

"All right!" cheered Tenten.

"Next time you won't be so lucky!" yelled Ruby.

"Easy Ruby!" cheered Sapphire.

"Okay!" called out Ruby.

And Pearl was the to serve.

"Why do you keep calming her down?" asked Connie.

"IF I don't, then Ruby and Sakura won't be able to be reached until the game is over." Said Sapphire.

Connie and Steven looked at each other with Steven shrugging.

Only Steven, Connie, Lapis and Sapphire watched the match.

Nami was sunbathing, Erza decided to go for a swim, Mirajane and Robin were adding final touches to the birthday cake, Greg was barbequing while Lisanna and Vivi help set up the table.

"IS there enoguh plates?" asked Vivi.

"Don't worry, Pearl's not going to eat." Said Lisanna.

"Hey is enoguh room for the cake?" asked Mirajane on the deck.

"It looks fine." Said Lisanna.

That was when around fifty purple arms appeared.

Turns out the cake that Mirajane made was very big. As it was being moved from the house everyone came to look at it (well besides those playing the volleyball game and Erza). It had to be taller than Steven with a tiered layers.

Thanks to Robin it was carefully placed on the table.

"That thing's huge! How can we eat it all?" asked Greg.

"Amethyst and Erza should eat a good chunk of it./" said Mirajane.

"Don't worry, all of it will be eaten today." Said Sapphire.

"IT's so amazing." Said Steven with his eyes sparkling.

"Should we be worried about seagulls?" asked Connie.

"It should be fine." Said Lapis.

That was when they hear an explosion.

They turned around and saw it was the volleyball game, Ruby um… put too much heat into the ball.

And there was now a very large piece of glass sticking out of the sand on the Leaf team's side.

"Not again…" sighed Pearl.

Sakura got up and kicked away the glass into the sea.

"Oh you want a fight! I'll give you a fight!" yelled Sakura.

They got one of the spare ball and Sakura spiked the ball… hard.

"It has come to pass." Said Sapphire.

"Should we be worried?" asked Greg.

"No… they'll come down when it comes time to eat." Said Sapphire.

The game pretty much became a two-person game with high power volleyball.

Thankfully the game was declared over and Crystal Gems managed to just barley edge out the Leaf Team.

"All right time! Time for burgers and hot dogs!" cheered Steven.

They all had lunch.

"So we do celebrate birthdays on all of our planets." Said Mirajane.

"Really? I'm surprised I would have thought you would have other weird holidays and celebrations." Said Greg.

"So when your birthday." Said Steven.

"I don't know I have to check." Said Mirajane.

"Our months don't match up." Said Nami, "We'd have to use the computer to determine our birthdays."

"Plus there's the whole missing three years for some of us." Sighed Erza.

"We have no idea what our birthdays are." Sighed Sakura.

"Or how we should even count our ages." Said Tenten.

"Is it really that important?" asked Connie.

"If we don't count the three years most of us aren't even adults here." Muttered Sakura.

Sakura and Vivi were both fetchingly 16 while Tenten and Lisanna were both technically 17.

"I honestly don't think it really matters." Said Robin.

"You don't want to say you're over 30. "said Nami.

"You're over 30?" asked Amethyst.

"I was 28 when I was taken and I was put into suspended animation." Said Robin.

"Someone's in denial." Said Nami.

This did get a few snickers.

Soon enoguh it was time for to sing Happy Birthday to Steven.

They sang it and Steven wondered what to wish for. HE looked at all of the conversion gems.

And realized his wish.

"I wish they would be able to see their friends again." He thought.

And all but Pearl ate cake.

As they were enjoying it something happened... the alarm in the Forest Fairy went off.

"The alarm." Said Mirajane.

"It's supposed opt go off if there's any Gem Ship nearby." Said Nami.

The three first generation Conversion gems ran into the Forest Fairy, as they did they switched out of their bathing suits and into their normal clothing.

They got to the control room and Nami used the computer to search for the gem ship.

"It's a warship and it's approaching the earth fast." Said Nami.

"Do you have visual yet?" asked Mirajane.

"Just got it." Said Nami.

They saw it was crashing.

Outside everyone finished the cake and the leftover was quickly bubbled.

"I'll clean up everything." Said Greg.

"Thank you so much." Said Lisanna.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other fused. Everyone (including Connie thanks to her training with Pearl and Erza) all met up in the control room… expect for Steven and Connie who waited outside.

"It's crashing." Said Mirajane.

That was when they noticed something green shot out of the War Ship.

"What was that?" asked Nami.

"Probably an escape pod." Said Pearl

"Great we have to del with Home Girl again." Muttered Amethyst.

That was when they noticed part of the ship exploded opening up a wall.

"What's that?" asked Mirajane.

"Switch out." Said Nami switching with Hinata.

"We found out a long time ago that if we need visuals, the Byakugan combined with the computers can get a clear image." Explained Mirajane.

"It's not perfect though… you can't see all the details but it's better than nothing…" said Nami.

That was when they noticed that it was several people. Four of them were identical, one of the identical people was carrying another who looked sick as well as a 6th who looked pretty normal.

They watched they all jumped out of the hole.

But one thing was clear they were human.

"Why are there humans on a gem ship." Said Pearl.

"Probably some kind of experiment…" said Nami.

"We don't know for sure." Said Robin.

They watched the group plummeted…. However something unexpected happened.

The one who wasn't sick or identical suddenly turned into a parachute.

"What?" yelled almost everyone in the room.

"How did that happen… aren't supposed opt be human?" asked Amethyst.

However three of them weren't phased.

Nami, Robin and Vivi.

"It has to be him." said Nami.

"He does seem be wearing a red shirt and blue jeans." Said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

"Know anyone just can stretch?" asked Nami.

"No way!" said Steven, "Luffy!"

"Luffy? You mean Nami and Robin's captain?" asked Connie=.

"They must have kidnapped him." Said Robin.

"That idiot." Muttered Nami.

"Wait…." Said Sakura," The ones that identical…"

"It's Naruto…" said Tenten, "I might not have known him that well but I knew him well enoguh to know Shadow Clones are his specialty."

"So we're dealing with a ninja and a pirate."

"But what about the person who looked sick?" asked Lapis.

"Wait a second…" said Lisanna, "It's because it's a vehicle!"

Everyone looked at Lisanna like she was crazy but it dawned on both Erza and Mirajane.

"Natsu's greatest weakness!" said Erza.

"What?" asked Pearl.

"Natsu has extreme motion sickness." Said Mirajane, "Unless that thing is considered a friend any bit of moving vehicle would make him sick."

"How does that work?" asked a confused Pearl.

The three shrugged.

"We should go meet up with them," said Garnet, "It would be bad to just leave them."

Nami tapped Hinata who pulled away from the computer.

"Can this ship still fly?" asked Amethyst.

"Of course it can." said Nami.

"But we should tell Greg about what we're doing…" said Nami.

Sakura made a clone that left the ship.

"SO you two coming along?" asked Garnet looked out the door.

"Of course!" said Steven, "I finally get to meet them in person."

"Wait about the gem ship?" asked Connie.

"It's crashing into the ocean…" said Nami.

"Oh…" said Connie.

"The goal is to recuse the three from midair." Said Garnet.

"I guess I could join." Said Connie.

Nami switch back to the consul.

"All right! Let's head out!" said Nami.

Outside the Sakura clone was explaining the situation to Greg.

"So wait… they're taking the ship out… like right now." Said Greg.

"Yeah…" said Sakura's clone.

That was when the ship started to fly away generating some wind and knocking quite a bit of garbage to the beach.

"So… does that mean you stayed behind to clean up." Said Greg.

"I'm just a clone…" said Sakura's clone, "I'm not solid at all…" '

With that the Sakura's clone disappeared.

Greg sighed.

And so the ship sped off over the ocean to find the three and make sure they didn't land in the ocean… hut considering the speed of the thing. It wouldn't take too long.

Next Time: They managed to get the three out of the sky... however they must figure out a way explain and reunite them with their friends... how will they take it... Find out next time!


	3. Reunion

A/N: I meant to update this yesterday. But something came up... anyways enjoy!

Chapter 3: Reunion

As they flew towards the location of the three… they realized something.

"This isn't something we can just drop on them." Said Erza.

Robin sighed, "She's right."

"But what about when I brought them all to your minds?" asked Steven.

"There's a chance they might have brushed it off as just a dream." Sighed Mirajane.

"Luffy better not forget I warned him about." Said Nami.

Steven began to sweat when she said that.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Connie.

"You might want to look away when Luffy and Nami reunite." Said Steven.

"Why?" asked Connie.

"We'll be the one to get them out of the air." Said Garnet.

"And should we explain?" asked Pearl.

"Just the basic details." Said Mirajane.

Garnet, Pearl and Lapis nodded while Amethyst just said whatever.

And so the ship slowed down as it neared the three.

The three were worried at first then they noticed the difference between this one and the one that crashed.

The things painted on, it had "Forest Fairy" written on it.

It also had the Fairy Tail symbol on it, the leaf village symbol and Luffy's jolly roger.

"Why does it have the guild mark on it?" thought Natsu.

"Why does it have the leaf?" thought Naruto.

"Why do they have my jolly roger? I'm so kicking their…" thought Luffy but that was when he realize something before he could finish that thought.

Naruto and Natsu had the same realization as well.

The hand maneuvered in a way so that it's palm was open and the gems stood on it.

"Over here!" called out Garnet.

The three (plus clones) look at them.

"Look we don't know what happened earlier but we're on your side." Said Amethyst.

"Okay..." said the three.

"That didn't take any convincing g at all." Said Pearl a little baffled.

"Hey I'm getting rid of you clones." Said Luffy.

"Okay… wait…" said Naruto.

Luff flung away the clones and returned to shape. Naruto held on to Luffy's limb and Natsu for dear life.

Luffy then stretched and grabbed on the fingers and flung the three of them into the palm.

Garnet stepped out of the way while Lapis created her wings.

The three newly created hybrids ended up crashing into Pearl and Amethyst.

"You okay?" asked Lapis.

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to be something we have to get used to?" asked Pearl.

After getting untangled they brought them into the ship.

"Hey, I have a question." Said Natsu.

"What about?" asked Pearl.

"Can you tell us about these weird jerks stuck on us." Said Natsu.

"We can't take them off and we get weird visions when we do." Said Luffy.

Naruto opened up shirt they could his.

The four were confused.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"We've never seen anything like that before." Said Pearl.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

In the control room Nami kept tabs on them using a security system.

"That's' weird." Said Robin.

"Didn't Danburite say they that some data on Steven?" asked Robin.

"I think so." Said Nami.

"You don't think." Said Lisanna.

"We'll see later." Said Nami.

Back in the hallway.

"Hey I have another question." Said Naruto pointing to his headband, "Why does the ship have my village's symbol on it?"

"Same with my guild mark?" asked Natsu.

Both of figured it would be best to ask about it and see if their friends were okay.

Luffy on the other hand was as blunt as ever.

"Is Nami here?" he asked.

In the control room Nami face palmed and laughed.

"He noticed." She said.

"They all did." Said Sakura.

Back in the hallway…

"SO you figured it out." Said Garnet.

"Yeah…" admitted Luffy.

"Since we all had similar dreams we figured our missing friends have something to do with this." Said Natsu.

Naruto began to blush a little.

This in the control room left, Connie and Steven followed them.

They all got to the hallway. Natsu was the first one to notice them.

"Mira… Erza… Lisanna…" said Natsu.

Natsu smiled as tears fell from his face.

Naruto noticed Hinata… that was when noticed Tenten and Sakura.

"Sakura… you're here too…" he said surprised.

Naruto didn't know how to react.

That was when Luffy saw Nami along with Vivi and Robin.

"You're all here." Said Luffy.

Luffy had the biggest smile.

Then he saw Nami's angry face and he began to sweat.

Luffy tried to run away as Steven covered Connie's eyes.

Nami ran towards Luffy and socked him so hard he hit the wall and landed with a thud.

She walked over and began to stretch his face.

"Marineford? You went to Marineford TWICE!" yelled Nami.

"But Nami!" cried Luffy.

"Do you know how stupid that was… even if you were with Rayleigh the second time!" yelled Nami.

"But I got more hurt at Impel Down than I did the second time I went to Marineford." Said Luffy.

"Luffy…" sighed Vivi.

Robin tried not to laugh… but failed.

"You… were sent to Impel Down?" asked Nami.

"No…" said Luffy, "I broke in…"

Nami let go of his face, which snapped into shape.

She then punched him again.

"You idiot!" yelled Nami.

"But it was three years ago!" cried Luffy as Nami punched him again.

"So what Marineford again?" asked Amethyst.

"The headquarters of the marines." Answered Robin.

They all remembered Marines were basically the police of their world.

"So what's Impel Down." Said Steven looking away.

"Our planets worst prison." Said Robin, "It's said that only pirate ever escaped."

It should be pointed out that her information was wildly out of date.

"So in other words…" sighed Pearl.

"He went to the worst tow places possible for a pirate." Said Robin.

Both Naruto and Natsu watched in horror.

Naruto looked at Sakura, while Natsu looked at Erza.

"You know he did something stupid right?" asked Tenten figuring out that why they were freaking out.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

They watched the beating, which went on.

"Should we stop her?" asked Pearl.

"She'll stop in less than a minute." Said Garnet.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Naruto.

"We have no where else to go other than back to Beach City." Said Sakura .

Naruto and Natsu sighed remembering the lingering threat on their homes.

"I guess we have no other choice until get word about what's really going on." Sighed Nami finish up Luffy's beating.

"Wait? Can I swim back?" asked Natsu.

Everyone turned to Natsu who looked like he just said the stupidest thing possible.

"We're hundreds of miles off shore." Said Erza, "We're flying back."

Natsu nodded, after witnessing the beating that Luffy got that was probably a good idea not to anger her right now.

Nami headed back to the control room and soon the ship headed back to the beach house.

Elsewhere Jasper woke up.

"It's about time." Said Peridot.

The two were on a small island.

"What happened?" asked Jasper.

"They beat you up." Said Peridot.

"How can they beat me upon?" asked Jasper.

"Because some of this data is wildly out of date." Said Peridot, "There's nothing in here about the one named Luffy making his limbs black."

"What about the other things?" asked Jasper.

"Those are in there." Sighed Peridot, "We have no choice. We're stranded here, there's no warp pad we have to ask for help."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Peridot.

"I have an emergency beacon… it will be good for one call." Said Peridot, "And I'm going to call the only group that can help us."

Peridot used her screen to call the ones that could help.

A image appeared on her screen.

IT was Danburite.

"Oh hello Peridot… how are things on Earth." Said Danburite.

"We screwed up." Sighed Peridot.

"What happened?" asked Danburite.

Peridot began explain about the hybridization excrement.

With them on the way back to the Beach House and Peridot informing Danburite things were going to change.

After all things were going to converge now… and the story would really get started…

Next Time: Peridot and Jasper informed Maxixe's team about what happened... How will they take it? Meanwhile Steven's party isn't over yet as they hadn't opened presents. Also they lay down some ground rules for the three? What are they? Find out next time!


	4. Some Ground Rules

Chapter 4: Some Ground Rules

Danburite stared at Peridot and Jasper. Due to her usual blank expression they couldn't tell how she was she taking it.

"You took three humans from the planets we've been trying to colonize. And found a way to turn them into hybrids?" asked Danburite, "And they ended up revolting and escaping?

"That is correct." Sighed Peridot.

"Who did you take from the planet I obverse?" asked Danburite.

"Someone named Monkey D. Luffy." Said Peridot.

Danburite blinked a couple times began to laugh, actually laugh.

Peridot and Jasper stared at the screen.

That was when the screen on the other end moved and Eudialyte took it.

"Okay… what you two do to Danburite?" asked Eudialyte, "She never laughs... something must have happened."

"We just told her what we did." Said Peridot.

"Which was…" said Eudialyte.

Peridot sighed and once again explained the situation.

That was when the screen got bigger on the other end as Danburite clamed down.

"The person they chose to turn into a hybrid is Monkey D. Luffy." Said Danburite.

"Is that a big deal?" asked Eudialyte.

"From the moment Monkey D. Luffy he was considered a minor threat. Then at the age 7 he ate a Devil Fruit and moved to high level." Said Danburite, "I have never laughed before… I might have giggled and sometimes squeed. But never full blown laughter. Not only was the this plan ill-thought but you have chosen the worst possible person that can never be controlled!"

"See Peri… that was stupid…" said Eudialyte.

Peridot glared at Eudialyte.

"By the way… who did you take from the Planet I obverse." Said Eudialyte.

"Natsu Dragneel." Said Peridot.

Eudialyte began to laugh.

"Oh Peri, Peri, Peri… that was really stupid…" said Eudialyte.

"What's going on?" asked Amazonite popping in, "Oh hi Peridot! Hi Jasper! How is Earth treating you?"

Both Jasper and Peridot sighed.

"Tell her." Said Eudialyte.

Peridot sighed.

"Fine…" she groaned and for the third time explained the hybridization.

"Oh who did you choose?" asked Amazonite.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said Peridot.

Amazonite became serous.

"That's really bad… you really screwed up…" said Amazonite, "Naruto Uzumaki is on of the most dangerous people on that planet…"

Eudialyte blinked… then started laughing.

"Oh man! You really, really screwed up that you made the serious one laugh and the silly one serous…" said Eudialyte, "Let me guess it was all Jasper's doing…"

"What!" yelled Jasper.

"I was only following orders." Sighed Peridot.

"Look Jasper… Peri might low on the totem poll, but she knows more than you do when it comes to these things… listen to her… if it's a bad idea to do something like that then it's a bad idea…" said Eudialyte.

Jasper glared at Eudialyte.

"I heard everything." Said Maxixe from behind the three.

The three moved so that Maxixe could be seen.

"From the sounds of it, you have really screwed up." Said Maxixe.

Jasper didn't say anything while Peridot looked extremely embarrassed.

"I will contact the Diamonds about what happened… then we will rescue you off Earth pending on their decision." Said Maxixe, she began to laugh, "Jasper…"

"What?" muttered Jasper.

"Never beat me at my own game… you're nothing but a fighter… you don't understand this sort of thing." Said Maxixe.

With that they hung up.

Jasper was angry.

"She had a point." Said Peridot.

"Shut up!" yelled Jasper.

Meanwhile on the Forest Fairy they flew to their destination.

Natsu of course laying on the floor sick.

"Is he going to be okay?" axed Connie.

"When we stop he'll be just fine." Said Erza.

"Hey… I was wondering something." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked Steven.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Naruto.

Steven only just now that he was still warring his birthday suit…

As in the cape and crown he always wore on his birthday.

"Oh man I forgot to take this off!" said Steven.

"It's his birthday suit." Said Mirajane.

"But he's not naked." Said Luffy.

"No it's my birthday suit… today is my birthday…" said Steven.

Both Naruto and Luffy realized what it meant…

They just ended up ruining Steven's birthday.

Natsu was just focused on trying not vomit so he didn't know.

"We haven't opened presents yet!" said Steven suddenly remembering.

"The alarm did go off before we could start." Said Garnet.

"Will you join us?" asked Steven with his eye sparkling.

"You don't have choice." Laughed Mirajane.

"I guess so." Laughed Naruto.

"Of course." Said Luffy.

"Land this thing now.." groaned Natsu.

"You know… I never asked." Said Amethyst, "Do cars exist on your home planet?"

"They do, but they run on magic." Said Erza.

"They also have trains and boats." Said Garnet.

Amethyst was about to say something then shrugged as she remember Garnet often read the old issues of Sorcerer's Weekly.

They landed back in it's usual paring space. Greg continued to clean up.

"So anything happen?" asked Greg who knurly knew about how they were going to check on the ship.

"Nothing dangerous." Said Pearl.

"Thankfully the thing they were carrying broke out and took down the ship on their own." Said Lapis.

"Which was?" asked Greg.

"All right!" cheered Natsu , "I'm revived!"

"Three idiots…" muttered Nami walking by him.

Greg looked at the three.

"Who are they?" asked Greg.

"This is Steven's father Greg, Greg, this is Natsu, Naruto and Luffy… they're all friends from our him planets who were recently kidnapped."

"Oh hi…" said Greg.

"Hey." Said Naruto.

Natsu nodded.

"Oh wow! Look at that statue!" yelled Luffy noticing the "goddess" statue.

"That's where I live." said Steven.

"So cool!" yelled Luffy.

Steven looked at his dad.

"Can we open presents since I didn't get the chance to?" asked Steven.

"Are you fine with it?" asked Greg.

"Oh yeah!" said Steven.

And so the presents were opened, Steven loved them all. His favorite though was Nami's gift who looked up the recipe for cookie cat.

Yes, it was a free gift and Steven knew the reason why she did it was so that she wouldn't have to spend any money, but he didn't care.

It was a sign that they had become very close in a short time.

The three that arrived all pretty much sat on the sidelines.

"I wonder how long they've been here." Said Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

Steven looked at the three and waved.

"I don't think we ruined his birthday though…" said Natsu.

"He does seem pretty happy we're here." Said Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

Sometime later Connie was taken home by Greg an they all met in the beach house about well… their visitation.

It was time to lay down some rules for the three, so Nami, Erza and Sakura were the ones to explain it to them.

Being the uh… voices of reason they know.

"All right! WE managed to lay down a few ground rules for you three." Said Nami.

The three sighed.

"Luffy… you're not allowed in Steven's kitchen without super vision." Said Nami.

"Same with you Natsu." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Come on!" yelled Natsu.

"Luffy knowing you you're going to eat everything edible in his refrigerator." Said Nami.

Luffy pouted.

"If you need fire, let some prepare it for you… or buy matches. Just don't use the stove." Said Erza.

"Naruto… you're not going to eat nothing but ramen." Said Sakura.

"Really?" aside Naruto, "Wait… do they have ramen here?"

"They do… and instant ramen… but you're going to eat other foods"! said Sakura .

"Really!" yelled Naruto.

"All of you are getting new clothes…" said Nami.

"And you're going to bathe at least twice a week." Said Erza.

Naruto shrugged at the last rule but Luffy and Natsu pouted.

"For the first month none of you are allowed in town without someone with you." Said Nami.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"The three of you will probably get into random fist fights with people." Said Nami.

"Oh come on! You're acting like I'd get into random fights with anyone!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm just taking a precaution with you." Said Sakura, "I haven't seen you in 5 years."

Sakura flinched when she said that.

"Is something wrong." Said Naruto.

"It's… it's nothing." Lied Sakura.

They knew they would have tell them later about the suspended animation.

"Seriously they rules suck!" yelled Luffy.

"Look I just don't want you causing random chaos! All right!" yelled Nami.

"You still angry about Impel Down… that three years ago…" muttered Luffy.

"You broke into Impel Down!" yelled Nami, "That is the stupidest thing you ever did!"

Nami sighed.

"Hey Nami…" said Amethyst.

"What!" yelled Nami.

"You know what I think I'll handle it…" said Hinata grabbing the broom.

"Thank you." Sighed Nami.

Meanwhile at Maxixe's ship they finished up with the reports from Yellow Diamond.

"All right…" said Maxixe, "We have everything including permissions."

Danburite got up.

"I need a break, so I will be going to my quarters." Said Danburite.

Maxixe nodded, after all Danburite did laugh.

When Danburite got to her quarter however she made sure everything was locked so that no one could get in. And found a safe channel to begin her message.

Back at Beach City, they all heard a bell ringing from the Forest Fairy as Hinata came back in.

"What's that?" asked Steven.

"That's the alert I set up for when Danburite calls us." Said Nami.

"I'll talk to her." Said Pearl.

"I'm coming too." Said Lisanna.

Pearl nodded.

Both of them went to the Forest Fairy and took the call from Danburite.

"Hello Pearl, Lisanna." Said Danburite, "I am glad that one of the Conversion Gems is here as it is a matter to all of them."

"Do you mean Natsu, Luffy and Naruto?" asked Lisanna.

Danburite blinked.

"We found them over the ocean." said Pearl.

"That is good news." Said Danburite, "Are they all right?"

"Well Nami is angry over something Luffy did." Said Pearl.

"And Natsu got motion sick on the way there." Said Lisanna with a shrug.

"I see." Said Danburite.

"So what happened to them?" asked Lisanna.

"Jasper and Peridot experimented on them turning into Hybrids, we have gotten some information, such as they used gems belong to some criminals that had yet to be smashed… but that is all I know right now." Said Danburite.

"Really?" asked Pearl.

Danburite began to laugh a bit, "The fact they have chosen Luffy made me laugh. Not only is he unpredictable but I have been keeping an eye on him since he was 7 years old. If it were up to me I would have chosen Usopp... as he is a low threat but still has the bond to hurt Nami, Robin and Vivi."

"Are you sure on our side?" asked Lisanna.

"That was a joke." Said Danburite.

"Really…" asked Pearl not knowing how to respond.

"However… while they are stable this is not like how it is with Steven…" said Danburite, "There is a chance the gem or their bodies might reject the other. And there is a chance they can die…"

Both of them Pearl and Lisanna froze when she said that.

"That is just a theory for now…" said Danburite, "This is new territory. I have new that is both good and bad."

"You mean good news and bad news?" asked Pearl.

"No… I mean it is both and bad… we are returning to earth." Said Danburite.

"What?" asked Lisanna.

"We are going to work with Jasper and Peridot to control earth." Said Danburite however she let off a small smile, "However remember I am on your now. I want to protect humanity… I will help as much I can from the inside. But remember I don't know how long I can keep it up."

"Thank you." Said Pearl.

"You very welcome… I will try to speak to you again soon. Bye." Said Danburite.

Danburite ended the signal.

"We have to tell them now." Said Lisanna.

"I know… but…" said Pearl.

"But what?" asked Lisanna.

"Should we tell them about the chance for rejection?" asked Pearl.

Lisanna didn't answer. She sighed then put on a brave face.

"We don't know if that will happen. Remember. "said Lisanna.

Pearl sighed and decided to put it away.

Both of them went back to the beach house, where Steven was showing the three TVs.

"So it's like movies." Said Naruto.

"yeah, we have movies too." Said Steven, "I didn't know you have movies."

"I was in one once." Said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Natsu, as Earthland had movies too.

Before Naruto could tell the story Pearl and Lisanna re-entered the beach house.

"Was it about them?" asked Garnet.

"It was… but…" said Lisanna.

"But what?" asked Nami.

"Maxixe is coming back." Said Pearl.

The conversation gems froze when she said that… after all they thought they were free from Maxixe…

Sure there were Jasper and Peridot… but Maxixe…

Things were going to get harder for them… that was for sure.

Next Time: After explaining about Maxixe, the three want to talk to their friends about certain things, whatever happen to Sasuke? What about Luffy's crew? And whatever did happen with the S Class Trials? Find out next time!


	5. What was Missing

A/N: I didn't know it would take 5 chapters just to get to this point... wow... Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: What was Missing

They told the three about Maxixe, and all of the pain and suffering (well emotional) that they put them through during the three years.

When they were done, the three were silent. Now they knew all the details… and it was horrible.

Plus considering that 6 of them were put into suspended animation for most of that time.

"It's why you were upset about mentioning five years." Said Naruto looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

None of them said anything for a good solid minute.

"Sakura… there's something I need to talk about with you." Said Naruto, "In private…"

"Okay…" said Sakura.

"Hey! I need to you guys some stuff too." Said Luffy remembering something important.

"I guess I should tell you what you missed out on," said Natsu.

Mirajane laughed at Natsu saying that.

They all decided to go to the beach to their own little spot.

However Hinata and Tenten were the only ones left.

"Little rude." Said Amethyst.

"The conversation has to do with Sasuke." Said Tenten.

"Oh yeah, that guy you mention sometimes." Said Amethyst.

"It's important to Sakura… so it understand while he's only talking to her." Said Hinata.

"You can always talk to him later." Said Steven to Hinata.

Hinata began to blush bright purple.

"Don't worry, you'll talk soon." Said Garnet.

"I didn't think I'd ever see him again…" whispered Hinata.

In the spot where Naruto was with Sakura.

"So…" sighed Sakura, "What happened with Sasuke?"

Naruto laughed, "He's back in the village…"

"So you go him back?" asked Sakura.

"No I didn't…" said Naruto.

Sakura looked at him.

"You did." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"After I saved Gaara from the Akatsuki." Said Naruto.

"What…" said Sakura.

"I'll tell you another time." Said Naruto, "Anyways me, Sai and Yamamoto."

"Who?" asked Sakura.

Naruto faced palmed.

"I'll explain later." Said Naruto, "We went to infiltrate the Sound Village… and I confronted Sasuke. During it I told him you went missing without a trace."

"So he came back to village after that." Said Sakura.

"No actually I failed that time." Said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Sakura.

"But then a few months later Sasuke killed Orochimaru." Said Naruto, "And he came back to the village on his own."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Well…" said Naruto.

(Flashback)

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke.

"I didn't come back for you." Said Sasuke, "I only came back to find out what happened to Sakura. Once I find out why she disappeared I'm leaving to find Itachi."

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

(End of Flashback)

"I never figured it out but I think the guilt during that time must have actually got to him or something." said Naruto, "I never asked him about it."

"So he's still with the village." Said Sakura.

"It was hard keeping them in there… after what happened with Itachi just a couple weeks later." Said Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Itachi started sending clones to the village to taunt Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"What? Why?" asked Sakura.

"Itachi was dying and he wanted Sasuke to kill him." Said Naruto.

Sakura stared at Naruto looking exasperated.

"Oh and it turns out the Uchiha clan was planning a coup… and which is worse since Danzo stole a bunch of Sharingan…" said Naruto, "Thankfully Tsunade managed to calm thing down with Sasuke before thing could even worse… it doesn't help that Tobi showed up…"

Sakura looked so confused that she wasn't even up to ask "Who's Tobi?"

"Now that we're in a cold war with the Akatsuki everything's fine…" said Naruto, "If anything Sasuke trying to bring honor back to the Uchiha name…"

"That's… good…" said Sakura.

Elsewhere on the beach Luffy told them about what happened the past three years.

"That's why I went to Marineford the second time." Said Luffy showing off his tattoo, which had "3D2Y". The 3D portion was crossed out, "I didn't know that you two were well…"

"Abducted by aliens." Said Nami.

"So what did you do for two years?" asked Robin.

"I trained in Haki. "said Luffy, "I'm really good at it."

"That's good." Sid Robin.

"So anyways we've been looking for all three of you for the past year." Said Luffy.

"Wait… even me?" asked Vivi.

Luffy nodded.

"We all waited for a month and then…" sighed Luffy.

"So what happened after a month?" asked Nami.

"We were approached by some people from Alabasta… one of them was Pell." Said Luffy.

"So you found out Pell is alive." Said Vivi.

"Yeah we mistook him for a zombie." Laughed Luffy.

(Flashback)

The crew minus Zoro, Brook and Franky all started screaming.

"Moria's back!" yelled Chopper.

"Sanji get the salt!" yelled Usopp.

"I'm on it!" yelled Sanji.

"All right Zombie tell me where Moria is!" yelled Luffy.

Franky and Brook all stared at this.

"So who is he?" asked Franky.

"Calm down! He's clearly not a zombie!" yelled Zoro.

(End of Flashback)

Nami sighed, Robin laughed, Vivi looked confused.

She didn't know about how they fought zombies.

"Once everything was explained we all headed to Alabasta." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"Your dad wanted to make us in privateers. After getting word of your disappearance, we figured that it was all connected." Said Luffy becoming serious.

"You became Privateers under Alabasta?" asked Robin surprised.

"Yeah." said Luffy.

"That means…" said Nami.

"You put your dream on hold." Said Vivi.

Luffy nodded.

"Until we found all of you all you I was fine with it." Said Luffy, "I just didn't think you would off the planet…"

"Yeah it is unbelievable." Said Robin.

"We got a temporary navigator too." Said Luffy, "Kohza."

Vivi's eyes widened, Kohza was her childhood friend.

"He joined you to fine me?" asked Vivi.

Luffy nodded.

"I'm guessing the World Government didn't like that." Said Robin.

"They demanded we work under one of the Warlords of the Sea." Said Luffy.

He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Nami.

"Half of them wanted me to work under them, but I got final choice in the end." Said Luffy, "They didn't know I'm friends with Hancock."

"Wait… you're friends with Hancock… as in Boa Hancock?" asked Robin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I was sent to her island and we became friends." Said Luffy, "She was the one who took me to Impel Down."

Nami glared at him.

"Just ignore that." Said Luffy, "And she even helped me with other things too. I was so happy that she did that. She hasn't given me any orders as all and she just let's us do whatever."

"It's impressive that you two became friends." Said Robin, "I've heard stories about her man hating ways."

"But whenever we meet she keeps asking to get married." Said Luffy.

They all stared at Luffy.

"She wants to get married?" asked Nami.

"Yeah… I don't know why." Said Luffy.

"Does she blush around you a lot?" asked Nami.

"Yeah… now that I think about it…" said Luffy.

Nami stared at Luffy.

"I knew it! I knew it…" sighed Nami.

Nami face palmed.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Just… just something between me and Mira." Sighed Nami.

"I see…" said Luffy.

"So did anyone else join?" asked Robin.

Luffy nodded.

"Marguerite joined she's is technically part of Hancock crew and joined because she needed someone to look after me." Said Luffy, "But I actually befriended her before I did with Hancock which was why she chose her for the job."

"So in other words the World Government demand you become a puppet under one of their puppets assuming that they would make you do things in their favor but you ended up with someone who looks the other way." Said Robin.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

"Luffy… you are so lucky…" said Nami.

Luffy could only laugh.

Elsewhere on the beach Mirajane, Erza and Lisanna all talked with Natsu.

"So… Gray became S-Class." Said Mirajane.

"He only got Lucky." Said Natsu.

"How so?" asked Erza.

"Once we stopped looking for you guys Gramps announced the S Class trials would go on with the possibly of two people becoming S Class." Said Natsu.

"Why?" asked Erza.

"If I were to guess it's because they lost 4 out of 5 of the guild's S Class in just a few months time." Said Mirajane.

"Laxus got booted, Mystogan went to his home universe." Said Natsu, "Then you two got abducted by aliens."

"I can't blame him…" said Mirajane.

"SO how else was Gray lucky?" asked Lisanna.

"First Gray made it through the first round because he had to fight Juvia." Explained Natsu.

"Yeah… that is lucky." Said Mirajane.

"And then he and Loke stumbled on Cana and Lucy. During the second trial" Said Natsu, "Lucy managed to figure out the puzzle of the trial."

"So Cana a is an S-Class too?" asked Erza.

Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mind her beating me." Said Natsu, "Actually when she got promoted she revealed that Gildarts was her dad."

"Really?" asked Erza surprised.

"That would explain a lot." Said Mirajane.

"So what else did we miss?" asked Lisanna.

"Bisca and Alzack got married." Said Natsu.

"About time." Said Erza.

"And they have kid." Said Natsu.

Erza sighed, "And I missed that too…" she grumbled.

"Anyone else become a couple." Said Mirajane,

Natsu began to sweat.

"No… not at all… no one important…" said Natsu.

"Natsu." Muttered Erza glaring at them.

"Okay… Elfman and Evergreen are engaged." Said Natsu, "I didn't make that up…"

Mirajane stared at Natsu then started to cry.

"How…" said Lisanna.

"They weren't an item when we were taken…" said Erza.

"Elfman asked Evergreen to be his partner in the S-Class Trials… one thing le to another and over two years later they're engaged." said Natsu.

"Good for him." Said Lisanna.

"Don't very Mira…" said Erza.

"They're going have an ugly baby." Cried Mirajane.

"Is that what you're crying about?" asked Natsu.

"I'm sure our niece or nephew will be beautiful." assured Lisanna.

"So anyone else reach S Class?" asked Erza.

"No…" sighed Natsu.

After Mirajane calmed down she managed to order pizza, and during dinner (which was where they learned that gull Gems didn't need to eat) they gave a proper introduction to the Crystal Gems and Lapis.

"So Steven was born a Half Human Half Gem." Said Natsu.

'Oh yeah!" said Steven, "I don't know all my powers yet…"

"And we have no clues about our new Gem Powers." Sighed Naruto.

"It will be fine…" said Tenten.

"We've heard plenty of stories about the three of you." Said Amethyst.

"Really the only thing we have to worry about is your three penchant to destroy things." Said Garnet.

"I don't have that kind of reputation. "said Naruto.

"But still none of us can go home." Said Natsu, "Until we can get them leave them alone…"

"If you're going to say beat them up that's not going to work. " said Nami "If our fusion didn't work then I don't know what will."

"Fusion?" asked Natsu.

"Is that metaphor for something?" asked Naruto.

"No…" said Nami.

"You'll love it though." said Mirajane.

"So what do?" pouted Luffy.

"We wait." Said Garnet, "That's the only thing to do right now."

The three began to pout.

An invisible arrow pointed to Luffy "Wants to get back to his dream of being Kind of the Pirates."

An enviable arrow pointed to Naruto "Wants to become Hokage."

"And invisible arrow pointed to Natsu "Trying to find his dad".

"Look… I'm sure we'll figure out something this time." Assured Mirajane.

The three moaned.

Nami had a certain looked in her eye, one that Sakura and Erza shared.

Robin covered Steven's eyes.

"Hey!" yelled Steven.

It was better as he missed the three knocking some sense into the three.

"You going to complain?" asked Sakura.

"No…" the three said covered in bumps.

"Are we going to have to get used to that?" asked Pearl.

"Yes." Answered Garnet.

Pearl sighed.

Indeed the three were here to stay… though the adventure had yet to get started… after all they didn't know what Maxixe was up to this time…

And whatever it was it probably wasn't any good…

Next Time: The three newbies are dragged shopping. However little does Naruto know that Sakura, Mirajane, Lapis and Steven will try to get him to talk to Hinata about well... the kiss... What will happen? Find out next time!


	6. Spit it Out

Chapter 6: Spit it Out

Naruto woke up and stared at the celling. He remember where he was sighing it wasn't a dream. He got up from the sleeping bag he was using and left the Forest Fairy.

He left the ship and saw that Hinata and Lapis were doing their morning exercises.

He watched the two then a memory came up. A memory from a mission he did with Hinata's team.

He began to blush as he realized.

"The pretty naked girl was Hinata!" he yelled out.

Both Lapis and Hinata heard Naruto yell that out.

"What was that about." Said Lapis.

However Hinata's whole body was bright purple.

"He remembered that…" she thought.

Later during breakfast, Naruto and Hinata avoided eye contact.

After all, remembering and realizing that made things even more awkward then before.

Even if it was 5 years ago…

"We need to go shopping today." Said Nami.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Forest thing you all smell nasty." Said Amethyst.

"When was the last time you changed your clothes?" asked Mirajane.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well before I was taken I didn't change for two days." Said Luffy.

Nami just face palmed.

""We don't know how long you were taken." Said Robin, "So that does contribute to the smell…"

"No arguing okay." Said Sakura.

"Fine…" said all three.

"Can I come too?" asked Steven.

"Of course." Said Mirajane.

She then looked at Hinata and Naruto.

"I think Hinata should come too." Said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Hinata.

Nami sighed and saw Mirajane had that look in her eye.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Said Sakura.

Hinata blushed a little.

"Maybe I should come along too." Said Lapis.

"All right we have a group." said Mirajane.

"What just happened?" whispered Amethyst to Nami.

"Mira's trying to get Hinata and Naruto together." Answered Nami.

"Oh…" said Amethyst.

Sometime later they went to some of the stores.

"This is so boring…" said Natsu.

"I know…" said Luffy.

IT should be pointed out that both of them just had piles of vests and pants next to them.

Naruto was the only one interested in looking for clothes that might help. And he got Sakura to help him.

"Look you have to talk to Hinata." Said Sakura.

"I know." Sighed Naruto.

Sakura sighed, "I need to ask… are you over me?"

"yes." Answered Naruto.

Sakura stopped.

"then go talk to Hinata." Said Sakura.

"Maybe later…" said Naruto.

"You better." Said Sakura glaring at him.

Naruto sighed.

"This is really weird." Said Naruto.

"You're lucky you weren't brainwashed." Muttered Sakura.

"Oh yeah you mentioned that." Said Naruto, "Were you last one undone."

Sakura glared at him.

"I was kidding." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"I was third." Said Sakura, "They managed to break the control of Lisanna and Robin before me."

"how did they reach you." Said Naruto.

"Hinata admitted she was jellied of me." Said Sakura.

Naruto blinked.

"I got to be the same team as you." Said Sakura, "Plus there was your crush on me…"

Naruto didn't know how to react to that.

Steven showed up.

"I was wondering if you needed help since you're taking a long time." Said Steven.

"No we're fine." Said Sakura, "You haven't been clothes shopping have you?"

"No… I don't know where my clothes even come from." Said Steven.

"That's weird." Said Naruto.

"Are you only buying orange clothes?" asked Steven.

"Please don't." said Sakura.

"No way… if I'm buying clothes, it's going to ones I like." Said Naruto.

Sakura sighed.

Back with the other two.

"Hey I was wondering, where do you get your money?" asked Luffy.

"Oh sometimes I work at the pizza place." Said Mirajane.

"Oh that's cool." Said Luffy.

"Is that why we got free pizza last night?" asked Natsu.

"She's so popular she brings in blueness." Said Lapis.

"I have enoguh money to buy everyone beds too so don't worry." Said Mirajane.

"Wait does that mean you're in charge of the money." Said Luffy, "Does mean you can buy me a…"

"No bronze stature." Said Mirajane.

"How do you know about that?" asked Luffy.

"I lived with Nami for three years… it came up a lot." Laughed Mirajane.

"Oh…" sighed Luffy.

That was when Steven, Sakura and Naruto showed up with his clothes.

"Let's go buy them." Said Mirajane.

"Can we get fry bits before we go to the mattress store?" asked Steven.

"Fry bits?" asked Natsu.

"I'll show you." Said Steven.

After buying the clothes, they went to the fry stand.

"The usual." Said Steven.

Peedee sighed and came up with the bits.

"No Ronaldo?" asked Mirajane.

"Not today." Said Peedee, "I think he might b e trying to break into your place again…"

"Nami's not going to be happy when we get back." Said Sakura.

"So why did you leave yesterday?" asked Peedee.

"We have some new friends." Said Steven.

"I can smell form over." Said Peedee.

"we don't know when the last time they changed was." Said Lapis.

"They were kidnapped by our enemas." Said Steven.

"All right." Said Peedee with a shrug knowing that it was the usual weirdness.

They all sat on the beach and they told the thee about Ronaldo.

"Then he made a documentary on the internet about his attempts to break in." said Sakura.

"He sounds like he has a serious problem." Said Luffy.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to each other, blushing a little bit.

"Aren't you two going to say something?" asked Steven.

Both of them didn't say anything… then the image from that mission popped into his head again and Naruto blushed.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Steven.

"Not thinking about seeing Hinata naked." Said Naruto.

Naruto felt something inside him face palm.

Hinata also turned completely purple again.

"I said that out loud… didn't I?" asked Naruto.

They all stared at Naruto.

"When?" blurted out Sakura.

"The mission to find that beetle…" whispered Hinata.

"I'm going to take Hinata back home." Said Lapis taking Hinata's hand.

"Let's go test out mattresses!" said Natsu trying to defuse the situation.

Sometime later at the beach house.

"Naruto saw you naked?" asked Nami.

Hinata nodded, "He only figured out it was me today…" said Hinata.

"I don't see what's the problem." Said Amethyst.

"Remember humans have some reservations about being naked." Said Robin reading a book and not looking up.

"It's like how Steven doesn't like peeing outside." Said Lapis.

"How do you about that?" asked Amethyst getting weirder out about that example.

"IT's just something I picked up." Said Lapis blushing a little.

"I'm sure you will get over it. "said Nami.

"Maybe…" said Hinata.

When the group back from mattress shopping. Things were even more awkward between Naruto and Hinata.

That why the group that wanted them to talk gathered.

"Okay! I have an idea!" said Steven, "We lock them in a room together until we get them to talk."

"I don't know if that would work." Said Mirajane.

"It has in other timelines I have seen with similar situations." Said Garnet.

"Wait you want them to talk it out?" asked Lapis surprised.

"I'm not surprised." Said Steven, "She is a romantic…"

Garnet merely adjusted her glasses.

Sakura sighed, "I think it will work." said Sakura, "But we need a plan to get them into the same room…"

"Wait… I have an idea!" said Mirajane, "But I need to go to the greasy store…"

"Wait you're not going to bait him with instant mane are you?" asked Sakura.

Sometime later in the Forest Fairy, Naruto was walking down the hallway when he saw something.

He picked it up and the heavens shined down.

It was instant ramen.

Then he noticed more of them.

"I can't believe we baited him with instant ramen." Sighed Sakura their hiding place.

"Shush…" said Steven.

Steven to the where the last instant ramen was.

He looked to see it was the doorway to Hinata's room.

And she was sitting at a desk reading a book.

"Oh… Naruto…" said Hinata.

"Now they heard Steven shout.

Garnet showed up and pushed Naruto into the room and manually shut the door holding it closed.

"hey! Come on!" yelled Naruto.

"We're not opening the door until you finally talk about the kiss." Said Sakura.

"and possibly seeing her naked." Added Steven.

"You didn't need opt add that." Said Lapis on the other side.

"I'm surprised about Garnet." Said Naruto.

"You wouldn't be once you get to know her." Said Hinata.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry about the kiss…" said Hinata.

"You don't need to apologize." Said Naruto, "And sorry about seeing you naked all those years ago."

"I heard you talk with Kiba about it…" said Hinata blushing.

Naruto noticed the book she was reading.

"That book." said Naruto.

"We found a lot of stuff they stole from our planets and this book was among them." Said Hinata.

The book was legend of the Gutsy Ninja.

"I'm named after the main character in that book." Said Naruto, "It's the only book that wasn't smut that Jiraiya wrote…"

"I started reading that series." Said Hinata blushing.

Naruto laughed.

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself." Said Naruto.

"It's okay…" said Hinata, "I had to pass the time somehow…"

"You had three years roaming around." said Naruto.

IT became silent.

"Hinata…" said Naruto.

"Yes." Said Hinata.

"Do you… do you want to go out on a date soon?" asked Naruto.

"Really?" asked Hinata, "I'd love to!"

"All right!" said Naruto.

They looked at the door, it didn't look like it opened.

"Garnet…" said Sakura voice on the other side, "I think we broke the door."

"Seems that way." Said Garnet's voice on the other end.

"How did you break the doors?" asked Steven from the other side.

"It's supposed opt be automatic." Said Mirajane.

"Should we break down the wall?" asked Garnet .

"Not we'll go the control room first and see if we can open them from there." Said Mirajane.

"We'll stay here just in case." Said Steven.

"I'll stay here too." Said Lapis on the other side.

Both Hinata and Naruto stared at the door.

Hinata went though her desk.

"Lapis." Said Hinata.

"Yeah." Said Lapis.

Do you thin you send some water in the crack?" asked Hinata.

"Why?" asked Lapis.

"I have an electric teakettle in here." Said Hinata.

Naruto smiled realizing what she was doing

It took a few minutes buy Lapis sent out some fresh water through the crack and Hinata filled it and used the kettle.

And so they two of the m talked it out, had some ramen and waited about and hour for the door to fixed.

But they didn't mind… it let them become closer…

Next Time: It's the first mission. Will they be able to make sure everything's okay will they cause more distraction than necessary? Find out next time!


	7. The First Mission

Chapter 7: The First Mission

It was a lazy day. Steven dragged Naruto, Luffy and Natsu to watch Scooby Doo with him.

Naruto stared at the revelation of the "Ghost" being a person in a mask.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven.

"I had a mission just like that once." Said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Natsu.

"Expect the ghost in the mask wasn't the bad the guy but trying opt take revenge against the real bad guy." Said Naruto.

"Hey!" said Nami, "We're going opt have a meeting."

"Okay." Said Steven

They all went down stairs to where everyone was waiting.

"So any news from your spy?" asked Naruto.

"None yet." Said Nami.

"We think it's time for you guys to go on the mission." Said Garnet.

"Finally!" said Naruto.

"About time!" said Luffy.

"You've only been here a couple days…" said Nami.

"Yeah, but its getting boring." Complained Luffy.

"Now before we explain the situation you three have to keep damage at a minimum." Said Pearl.

"Fine…" sighed Luffy.

"I'm fine with that." Said Naruto.

"That means you Natsu." Said Erza.

"What? Why am I singled out?" asked Natsu.

"There was the time on the train tracks." Said Mirajane.

"Look there was no else to fight." Said Natsu.

"And the historic church." Said Erza.

"Oh come on!" yelled Natsu.

"Let's not forget the time…" said Lisanna.

"Okay… okay… I get it…" said Natsu.

"Oh come I bet he's less destructive than me." said Amethyst.

"Don't encourage them!" said Nami.

"What I'm not encouraging them." Said Amethyst.

"Wait… who's going to go with us?" asked Luffy out of curiosity.

"I will." Said Erza.

"And me." Said Nami.

"I volunteered to go." Said Tenten.

"Really I would have through Sakura would have gone." Said Steven.

"It's better fi she doesn't." said Garnet.

"We can't have all three of them getting beaten up." Said Mirajane.

"This isn't a test like the Sea Spire is it?" asked Steven.

The three Crystal Gems shifted, but knew it was better not to lie in the situation.

"It's not like what happened with you…" said Pearl.

"We just don't' want them destroying anything." Said Garnet.

"Hey! Don't lump me in with him!" yelled Naruto.

Luffy on the other hand was laughing.

"You can cause destruction too." Said Nami glaring at Luffy.

"That why I'm going, unlike those two, you don't have a mile long damage streak." Said Tenten.

"If he did have your kind of damage streak, he wouldn't have a bridge named after him." Said Sakura.

"Whoa! You have a bridge named after you?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah, but it's nothing." Said Naruto blushing a bit.

"But still we want to make sure the two of don't o that much damage." Said Garnet.

Both Luffy and Natsu sighed.

"We should go." Said Garnet.

"You're coming too?" asked Naruto.

Garnet nodded.

They all got to the warp.

"Wait can I come?" asked Steven.

They all looked at Steven.

"I think it's a good idea." Sighed Nami.

"Really?" asked Steven, "All right!"

They all got on the warp pad and warped to the location of the mission.

They headed there of course Natsu started getting motion sickness.

"Aim that way! Aim that way!" yelled Tenten trying to Natsu to face the edge of it.

"We'll be there soon." Said Garnet.

Soon they landed in their location. All three of them landed on their faces.

"You get used to it." Said Steven.

The three were helped up.

"So what are we supposed to be doing again?" asked Natsu.

"Just defeat the monster here." Said Garnet.

"Sounds pretty easy." said Natsu.

"Remember the point isn't to beat it, is so that you don't make that much collateral damage." Said Tenten.

This made Natsu and Luffy sighed.

"You really have a bridge named after you?" asked Steven.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Naruto.

And so as they headed to where the monster was supposed to be Naruto was telling the story.

Sometime later…

"As it turns out the pretty girl was actually a guy." Said Naruto.

"Is that important to the story?" asked Nami.

"Trust me it is…" said Naruto.

That was when they heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" asked Steven.

That was when strange spider like things jumped down from the celling.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" called out Natsu.

One of the fire nearly hit Tenten.

"Watch where you're aiming!" yelled Tenten.

Garnet summoned her gantlets while Erza requiped into the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Garnet destined one o the spiders.

"It's just like the Centipeetle isn't it?" asked Steven.

Garnet nodded.

"We have to find the mother." Said Garnet.

"The mother?" asked Luffy.

That was when suddenly something sticky covered Luffy and was dragged to the celling.

"Found the mother." Said Nami.

Indeed the was a very large spider who was wrapping Luffy in web.

"Are we going to be able to get hymn down?" asked Tenten.

"I got it." Said Nami.

Nami summoned her weapon, she began to charge.

"Thunder Lance!" she called out.

The lighting bolt hit Luffy destroying the web and sending Luffy back to the floor.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" he called out and landed on the floor with a bounce destroying a few of the smaller spiders.

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

"Still a little sticky." Said Luffy.

"But you were hit by a lighting bolt…" said Tenten.

"Oh right, you're immune!" said Steven remembering the story.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

Erza killed some of the spiders with her swords.

However the mother spider watched knowing that it would have to take over soon.

"All right! I got this!" said Luffy.

He was about to jab his thumb into his mouth but Nami whack him in the head.

"Ow!" he muttered.

"Now's not the time for that!" said Nami.

"Using that will dusty the whole building." Said Garnet.

"Fine…" muttered Luffy.

"Maybe it's time for that thing we discussed." Said Erza to Tenten.

"All right!" said Tenten.

"Wait does that mean you two are going to fuse?" asked Steven.

"Erza's still not allowed to fuse." Pointed out Garnet.

"Oh yeah…" said Steven.

"DO we want to know?" asked Naruto.

"No.," answered Garnet bluntly.

Tenten summoned one of her scrolls.

The two stood back to back.

Tenten opened the scroll.

Both of them jumped into the air (well Erza flew into the air) still back to back.

Tenten spun the scroll around them.

"Angelic Dragon Attack!" called out both of them.

That was when Erza sent out her swords and Tenten sent out her weapons, the combination destroyed all of the smaller spiders.

"Oh wow! So cool!" yelled Luffy.

"When did you come up with that?" asked Steven.

"A while ago." Said Tenten.

"We've been prating it for a while." Said Erza.

The mother Spider came down from the ground anger.

"All right! Let's do this!" yelled Natsu.

That was when Erza whacked him in the head.

"I'll find it off!" said Naruto.

He began to form the Rasengan.

"Since I'm going easy." Said Naruto with a grin.

He launched him self at the spider, hitting it the Rasengan. It sent the spider flying into a wall, which then caused the wall to come crashed down and the celling as well.

"Everyone get near Steven!" called out Garnet.

They did so and Steven put up a bubble around them as the celling came crashing down.

Once everything was stable they all looked at Naruto who looked sheepish.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Naruto.

"It's all right. This building g was very fragile." Said Garnet.

"That's why there was a test here?" asked Natsu.

"Seriously!" yelled Luffy.

This just made Nami and Erza sighed, they didn't know that part.

"Well it won't that bad… right?" asked Steven.

"I'm sure it could have been worse if you two brought it down." Said Tenten.

Neither Luffy or Natsu came up with a response.

"All right! Let's go home." Said Steven.

They all looked at the rubble.

"That's going to easier said than done." Sighed Nami.

"Should we stay in the bubble?" asked Steven.

"Parball a good idea." Said Erza as she requiped back opt her Heart Kreuz Armor.

Elsewhere Jasper and Peridot waited.

That was when the stealth ship appeared.

"It's about time." Muttered Jasper.

That was when the door opened but no one came out.

"Hello!" yelled Amazonite appearing behind them.

This caused both of them to jump.

"What?" asked Amazonite, "It's part of your punishment…"

"What?" asked Jasper.

"You're working under me from now on!" said Amazonite giving the V is for victory pose.

"WHAT!" yelled Jasper.

"It is true, your punishments have been determined by Maxixe." Said Danburite making her presence known.

"Please tell me my punishment isn't working under Eudialyte." Said Peridot.

"No… you're working under me and it is not your punishment." Said Danburite.

"Then hat is my punishment?" asked Peridot.

"You must surrender your limb enchantments for the time being." Said Danburite.

"What no! Not my limb enhancements!" yelled Peridot, "How am I supposed to work?"

"We will provide you with a replacement screen for the time being." Said Danburite.

"Come on!" yelled Amazonite dragging Jasper into the ship, "We have to go!"

Peridot followed them grumbling.

"You are aware that you did get a lighter punishment than Jasper… right?" asked Danburite.

"I know… but still." Cried Peridot.

They both went into the ship, which then once again cloaked itself and then headed back to space.

And so they had their first mission/test, compete unaware for the time being that Jasper and Peridot had joined with Maxixe…

Next Time: With the team assembled, Maxixe plans out the next move. But can Jasper and Peridot be able to work with them considering the hutments? Find out next time!


	8. A Bad Reunion

A/N: Fic of the Month! If you haven't yet, please do. Also due to circumstances, I will not have a Christmas story this year... trust me... things are going to be complicated for this year that I can't. Either way, enjoy!

Chapter 8: A Bad Reunion

Jasper was irritated. She glared at Maxixe who was waiting for Danburite and Peridot.

"Why did you stick me with her?" asked Jasper.

"As I said I am in charge of your punishments, you did unauthorized experiments on very dangerous humans." Said Maxixe, "Do I have to show you the notice again."

"Besides you still have a couple more punishments." Said Eudialyte.

That was when Peridot and Danburite entered the room.

Peridot was much shorter with normal arms and legs.

"Oh! You're so cute!" squeed Amazonite.

Peridot glared at Amazonite.

"All right, so both of you are part of this group because you crossed so many lines." Said Maxixe, "You used my temperaments, altered them, then gave abilities to three of the most dangerous humans in the universe! And I'm not just saying that…"

"It can't be that bad." Said Peridot.

"They busted through your ship like tissue paper." Said Eudialyte.

"Not only that but you used Fire Opal's gem for one of your experiments! Someone we had to stop as punishment for failing." Said Maxixe.

"I fail to see what the problem." Muttered Jasper.

"Each one explain." Muttered Maxixe.

"I will go first." Said Danburite.

She pulled up footage of an old man catching cannon balls an throwing them at ships.

"This is Vice Admiral Garp, a man considered one of the man strongest men of all time in the Marines." Said Danburite.

She then switched to footage of a man single handedly fighting a group of marines.

"This is Dragon, the leader of the Revolution." Said Danburite, "He is also Garp's son."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Jasper.

"Tell me." Said Danburite, "If Dragon had a child, the moment the child was born what do you tank we would consider that child?"

"A high threat even if the child hasn't grown up yet." Answered Peridot.

"That is correct…" said Danburite, "And that child I was referring to was indeed Monkey D Luffy."

Peridot's eye twitched.

"I think I should go last." Said Eudialyte, "Trust me…"

"Yay! My turn!" cheered Amazonite.

She showed all sort of footage.

"You kidnapped Naruto… he has a demon sealed in side of him, also his dad was also super awesome and so was his mom. And he has all sorts of crazy powers like blowing up things! So what do you think happens when you give him a gem! Even more crazy powers!" said Amazonite.

Jasper and Peridot just stared at the screen, unsure how to respond to it.

"I think you made you made your point, Amazonite." Sighed Maxixe.

"Okay!" said Amazonite.

"Anyways my point…" said Eudialyte she began to show footage, "I won't go into Natsu Dragneel's back story because it's too complex and complicated… But my point is…"

The footage showed Natsu eating fire.

"This is Natsu Dragneel… Natsu can gain magic by Fire." Said Eudialyte, "You gave him Fire Opal's gem… a Gem that can produce natural fire… and he our enemy…"

There was a silence in the room as ever as they processed the information.

""You have created a an extremely destructive perpetual motion machine!" yelled Eudialyte, "If he was on our side I wouldn't have cared…"

"Seriously?" asked Peridot.

"Hey! I once dropped everything to see Milky Quartz fight Red Beryl." Said Eudialyte, "I can't pretend that if circumstances were different I wouldn't think it wasn't awesome…"

"Speaking of which I believe such fight would be something to show." Said Maxixe.

"Wait you did mange to record it?" asked Eudialyte shocked.

"Of course we did." Said Danburite.

They showed the two the recording of the fight.

Peridot became rather frazzled after seeing that.

Jasper on the other hand smirked.

Amazonite noticed this and took out a spray bottle and began to spray Jasper.

"No! No! Bad Jasper! Bad!" yelled Amazonite.

"Why you!" yelled Jasper about to attack her.

"You honestly want to fight those two?" asked Maxixe trying to calm Jasper down.

"Neither one retreated into their gem." Said Jasper.

"That is correct." Said Maxixe, "They didn't… so what do you think would happen if they fought you… both of them are incredibly strong."

"You think they can beat me?" asked Jasper, "One's just a Beryl and the other doesn't have a build of a Quartz."

"Remember, these are conversion Gems…" said Maxixe, "Not traditional Gems… they are infused with the minds, souls and abilities of humans of incredible skills."

"How are conversation gems even made?" asked Peridot.

"That is a good question." Said Maxixe, "You see we place a human in a chamber filled with plant life, in the bad of the chamber is kindergarten stone with multiple gem seeds. The process drains life of the plants and the human while transferring everything about the human into the seed that best suits them for one reason or another."

"For example Citrine, Milky Quartz and Rock Quartz might not be Quartz warriors, they are something far more dangerous." Explained Danburite.

""Okay, okay we get it…" muttered Jasper.

"Do you? Do you really?" asked Eudialyte.

"You know Jasper you are the perfect Gem Warrior from what I heard… no defects of your creation at all." Said Maxixe, "But I have come to realize that's wrong."

"What do you mean that's wrong!" yelled Jasper.

"Your defect is your mind." Said Maxixe.

"What!: yelled Jasper.

"See that proves it." Said Maxixe, "You yell, you're extremely angry, you make rash decisions that prove fatal multiple times. You are mental deficient. If you weren't the perfect Quartz you would have been smashed a long time ago."

Jasper glared at her.

"Do I have to remind you of both your failure on earth or the fact you decided on your own to use my ideas and research for your own gains with out thinking of the consequences?" asked Maxixe, "Hopefully your punishment will make you reflect on this."

Jasper couldn't come up with a respond.

"This meeting is over. We have to make plans of figuring out ways to bring them down." Said Maxixe.

She then left the room.

"How date she say those things!" roared Jasper slamming her fist again the table.

"Wow… you really don't know do you?" asked Eudialyte.

"About what?" asked Jasper.

"Haven't you wondered why she has so much power, gets the highest priority of who works for her? And why you've never heard of her kind before?" asked Eudialyte.

"No…" muttered Jasper.

"Maxixe is the last of her kind." Explained Danburite, "They're created to be the perfect strangest and planners. But something went wrong."

"There was a defect in all of them…" continued Peridot, "All of the others were eventually driven insane. And because of that they were smashed."

"She is the only one who survived after all those years." Said Danburite, "Sometimes we find signs of her mental state deteriorating, but do not worry for now she has figured out ways to combat it."

"So if the last Maxixe says you're mentally deficient. You're mentally deficient." Said Eudialyte.

Jasper growled.

"So anyways let's go hang out! I'm going to introduce you to Earth Movies I got into one time during a break we took! I think you'll like them! They're so weird and awesome… though I don't think that alien invasion one is a good idea! Oooh... you'll like the dinosaur one!" said Amazonite to Jasper.

"Do I have to?" muttered Jasper.

"I'm your boss now so yes!" said Amazonite.

The two left.

"I have some research to accomplish." Said Danburite, "Personal research so I would like to be alone."

Danburite also left leaving Peridot and Eudialyte to glare at each other.

She made it to her room, she locked the door and opened communication.

And then contacted the Forest Fairy.

An alert went out in the Forest Fairy, and Mirajane and Sakura made it to the bridge.

Sakura was the one who opened communication.

"Hello Danburite." Said Mirajane.

"I have bad news, we have picked up Jasper and Peridot." Said Danburite.

"oh no…" said Mirajane.

"It's true. I do not what Maxixe's moves will be, however it will not be any time soon." Said Danburite, "All three of them were already high risks. Chances are Maxixe will want to eliminate them."

"Oh no…" said Mirajane.

"Do not worry, I send messages to you again when something comes up." Said Danburite.

"Thank you Danburite." Said Mirajane.

Danburite nodded and the communication ended.

Back at the Beach House those who went on the mission returned.

"So… who busted the place?" asked Amethyst.

Natsu jammed his thumb at Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"It's true though." Said Natsu.

"You knew about that part of the test too, didn't you?" asked Steven.

"Wanted to come along but no one thought it would be a good idea." Said Amethyst with a shrug.

"That's because you would have destroyed the building before any of them could." Said Garnet.

"Whatever" said Amethyst with a shrug.

With Maxixe now in in charge of Peridot and Jasper things were going to happen. But who knew what was going to happen in the future. Only time will tell what will plan out.

Next Time: Naruto decides to prank Natsu after all the teasing after destruction on their mission. What will happen when a prank war breaks out because of this? Find out next time!

A/N: The thing about Maxixe was always part of her backstory is based on the fact when that when maxixe (the stone) loses it's blue color when exposed to sunlight or heat. I'm glad I was finally able to get that out...


End file.
